I'll Fight For You Watership Down Fiver X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: This is the Netflix Version. Alexis was born different. Your a mistake she was told by those outside her pack. A monster they said. But what will happen while out in the woods by her burrow when Alexis finds Fiver and his group in trouble? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESCRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. A Chance Meeting

So this is the Netflix version and scroll past the descriptions for first chapter and go to Wattpad account destinycopley13 for clothing and pics

* * *

Alexis Rabbit Form

Name: Alexis

Gender: Female

Age: 1 1/2 years

Weight: 15 Pounds

Size: The size of Fiver when in rabbit form

Species: Wolf/ Rabbit Shifter

Eye color: Light Purple

Fur color: Go to Wattpad Account for the pic also the for which rabbit it's the one crouched down the light cream tan color is gonna be a very light blonde and the white up there is silverish white and she also has faded white looking sock paws you know the paws that dogs and other animals get that get called socks but there a faded out white and she has white on the inside of her ears and the tips of her ears have a faded white on them too

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Her scent: Pine from being in the woods but will also smell like that of water from usually liking to hang around the water

Looks: Picture above

Alexis's theme in rabbit form: Call me Fighter

Alexis and Fiver's theme song: Were of the same pride

Powers: Ability to shift into a wolf

Skills: Skilled in fighting, tracking, and gathering food especially good at finding berries and herbs

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Wolf form, teeth, and claws

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart, crafty, and sneaky

Likes: Drawing using claws, taking walks, looking at the stars, and helping friends

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite weather: Raining

Favorite food: Mulberries

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite time of day: Night

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, powerful, very agile, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, stubborn, fearless, selfless, polite, very beautiful, smart mouthed, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Fiver

Closest friend out of everyone: Fiver

Close friends: Fiver, Hazel, and Dandelion

Best friends: Fiver, Hazel, Dandelion, and Hawkbit

Friends: Fiver, Hazel, Bigwig, Blackberry, Dandelion, Hawkbit, and Bluebell

Enemies: Woundwort, humans, dogs, cats, etc.

Past: Pack was killed by another pack while mom took Alexis away and she went back to help but was killed but was helped and watched over by a pair of beautiful black drongo birds the female with blue eyes named Skailla and her mate with green eyes named Terro and for those who don't know what a black drongo is it's a beautiful black bird that looks like a crow and is also called the king of crows

* * *

Alexis Wolf Form

Name: Alexis

Gender: Female

Age: 1 1/2 years

Weight: 70 Pounds

Species: Wolf/ Rabbit Shifter

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Light purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: Speechless

Alexis and Fiver's theme song: Were of the same pride

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Ability to turn into a rabbit and wolf

Weapons: Teeth and claws

Skills: Skilled in fighting, tracking, and gathering food

Favorite place: Near the forest

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart, tricky, and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite season: Fall

Alexis's scent: Pine from being around the woods but will occasionally smell that of water from hanging around water

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, powerful, very agile, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, stubborn, fearless, selfless, polite, very beautiful, smart mouthed, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Fiver

Closest friend out of everyone: Fiver

Close friends: Fiver, Hazel, and Dandelion

Best friends: Fiver, Hazel, Dandelion, and Hawkbit

Friends: Fiver, Hazel, Bigwig, Blackberry, Dandelion, Hawkbit, and Bluebell

Enemies: Woundwort, humans, dogs, cats, etc.

Past: Pack was killed by another pack while mom took Alexis away and she went back to help but was killed but was helped and watched over by a pair of beautiful black drongo birds the female with blue eyes named Skailla and her mate with green eyes named Terro and for those who don't know what a black drongo is it's a beautiful black bird that looks like a crow and is also called the king of crows

* * *

Chapter 1 A Chance Meeting

One night as Alexis is walking around in her wolf form patrolling her territory she soon spots a rabbit trying to be carried off by a corvil. Alexis then immediately runs over and grabs the bird as she jumps into the air after it managing to get the bird to drop the rabbit. Alexis then looks behind her at the rabbit who is giving her a fearful look before turning back to the crow growling viciously trying to fight it as it then claws her in the shoulder making her yelp and shift back to rabbit form as another rabbit intervenes and kills the corvil.

"Bigwig thank goodness. I thought I was done for." The hurt rabbit says as he tries to stand but is unable to fully stand on one paw.

"You aren't but she is. What are you anyway? Your not a doe your an elil!" The rabbit says aggressively.

"Look I just saw your friend in trouble and I only wanted to help." Alexis says as she keeps her distance between herself and the rabbit.

"Help us!? Your a wolf. Wolves eat rabbits." The rabbit says aggressively.

"Bigwig just settle down a bit. If she was going to harm us she would of done it already." A brown rabbit says as he and some others come over.

"What makes you so sure of that?" The rabbit says as he looks at the group.

"Because if she was going to harm us she could of just killed the corvil and Dandelion instead of using attacks to keep it away from him and wouldn't of put herself between the two that caused her to get hurt herself." A smaller brown rabbit says as he looks at Alexis.

"Your really going to trust a wolf? She's an elil. Even if she is also a doe she could be trying to trick us." The rabbit says angrily.

"Look I'm not trying to trick you. I don't want to hurt you. Look your friend is hurt. Looks like he just twisted his paw but he won't be able to do much with his paw like that. I have a burrow of my own not far from here. Your welcome to follow if you would like food and a nice warm and cozy place to sleep until your friend is able to walk again on his paw but if you wish to think I'm so horrible to harm you than go ahead. Not like I'm not used to from people who don't even give me a chance to speak." Alexis says as she walks off limping leaving the rabbits to look at her curiously.

"Timeskip*

"Males. They can be so hard headed sometimes. Although that wasn't my first unkind encounter. Oh well." Alexis says as she is nearing her burrow before stopping upon hearing rustling in some bushes and gets into a fighting stance before seeing the rabbits from before appear in front of her.

"I see you decided to follow me. Is that for help or do you wish to growl at me some more?" Alexis asks with irritance in her tone.

"Look I apologize for our friend's behavior earlier. Your right. Our friend won't do well being injured while traveling. If your offer to help is still there we will happily accept it." The lead brown rabbit says kindly.

"Follow me then. My burrow isn't far from here. I have some herbs that should help your friend's paw and plenty of food." Alexis says as she gives a soft smile before moving on with the rabbits following closely behind her.

"We greatly appreciate it." The smaller brown rabbit says kindly.

"So if we may ask what are you exactly? I mean we've never seen a doe like you around." A grey rabbit says.

"Well I was born with it. My parents were both wolves but I was the only one with my ability. Sadly others thought it was some kind of weakness in our kind and sought to remove it but it costed me my family in doing so when I was still very little." Alexis says sadly.

"How did you survive then?" A light brown rabbit asks.

"Let's just say I met a very kind female bird and her mate when I lost my family. What my birth mom hadn't taught me in survival they did. I'm very grateful to them. The female actually says I'm quite different from my kind saying its a miracle I even survived with my birth pack. But my birth mom was happy just to have a happy healthy pup. She didn't care that I was different and cared for other living things and didn't care I'm also a rabbit. She just wanted me to be happy and safe... Even if that did in the end cost her." Alexis says sadly.

"Well are you happy?" The lead brown rabbit asks.

"Not really. I miss my pack. I'm more than a capable fighter and well capable of protecting myself and my home but to me what's the worth in fighting if you don't have someone and something to fight for. I really don't see why my mom thought it was good to save me. I haven't done anything to deserve it." Alexis says sadly as she flattens back her ears.

"I wouldn't say that. Your mother seemed to care very much for you. If she saw reason in you living than you must be alive for a reason." A light grey rabbit says.

"Like us in a way." The smaller rabbit says.

"Really now? Had you went through something similar?" Alexis asks curiously.

"To put it simply we lost our old home and we're traveling to where it's safer." The lead brown rabbit says.

"I'm sorry for that. I know how you feel... Well we're here." Alexis says as the rabbits hesitantly follow her into her burrow.

*Timeskip*

"Ow!" The brown rabbit says as Alexis is gently wrapping his paw in leaves and herbs.

"Sorry. Your paw should be better by next night Frith. Just stay off it and get some rest." Alexis says as she brings a carrot over to him before beginning to tend to her own wound.

"So we never really did get your name. May we ask for it?" The lead brown rabbit asks as Alexis looks at him after finishing up tending to her wound.

"Alexis but my adoptive mom Skailla and her mate Terro would and still sometimes calls me their unbroken wild flower. They call me this because they say I'm as beautiful as the night stars and as wild and untamed as a wild flower." Alexis says.

"Those are beautiful names." The small brown rabbit says causing Alexis to smile and blush slightly.

"Thank you. You never introduced yourselves though." Alexis says getting all of the rabbits to look at her.

"Our apologies. We've had many things happen at once so forgive our rudeness." The lead rabbit says as Alexis nods politely.

"Your forgiven and its understood." Alexis says kindly.

"Well the rabbit you helped earlier is Dandelion and the one who got to you before us is Bigwig. I'm Hazel. I'm glad you were around when you were." The brown rabbit says kindly.

"I'm Bluebell. It's honestly very weird speaking to an elil that hasn't tried to eat us." The pale grey rabbit says earning an irritating look from another buck.

"Bluebell do try to show some manners. She didn't have show us her kindness. Besides she's a doe. We don't want to scare her off for being rude. Like Hazel said forgive our rudeness but I'm Blackberry." A light and dark brown rabbit says.

"I'm Hawkbit. Thank you for allowing us to stay until Dandelion gets better." The grey rabbit says.

"I guess that leaves me. I'm Hazel's little brother Fiver and thank you for allowing us in your burrow." The smaller brown rabbit says kindly as Alexis looks at him.

"Your all very much welcome. Your welcome to stay as long as you like. As I said earlier I enjoy helping others even if it isn't always appreciated due to my uh looks." Alexis says as the bucks are eating on flayrah.

*Timeskip three days*

"How can we be sure we can trust her Hazel? Your off your rock if you think I want that kind of a doe in our group." Bigwig says as Alexis is outside the burrow stopping upon hearing his words but getting close enough to hear.

"Bigwig does have a point Hazel. I mean what will happen if she gets hungry enough and decides to attack us. She could easily mislead us and takes us to a pack of elil." Dandelion says.

"And has anyone else seen these birds that were supposedly her adoptive parents? For all we know shes been lying to us." Hawkbit says.

"Let's all just calm down. She is a wolf that's true but she hasn't harmed any of us. In fact she's done the opposite." Fiver says as Alexis manages to get closer without the bucks realizing she is close by.

"Look Fiver, Hazel if you two want to stay and be around that doe or allow her to have a chance to travel with you two than go ahead. We don't want her around." Bigwig says firmly.

"Is that how you see me? A good for nothing wolf? Well if that's how you feel than your more than welcome to leave. I should of known it was too good to be true. Just when I thought other creatures were finally being able to look past my abilities. The abilities grew up hating myself for because of reasons like this. Do you think it's easy being what I am? Knowing that no one will ever accept me in their group or even want me as a mate because of what I am? Losing my family to my own kind because they see me as something that shouldn't have ever been born. Do you think I wanted to be born this way? I went through hell as growing up because the family I once had is no longer the family I know." Alexis asks angrily getting the attention of Hazel and the other rabbits.

"Alexis please let us explain." Fiver says as he goes over to Alexis.

"Save it Fiver. You guys have said enough and made your thoughts loud and clear. I don't know what I was thinking when I allowed you all into my home. I thought you all were different. I thought you were good rabbits but your just like everyone else. Nobody could ever want a doe like me around because of my imperfections. You hate me for what you see and clearly that's how it'll always be for a worthless doe like me. I guess I'm just the fool." Alexis says coldly as she quickly leaves her burrow ignoring the others asking her to come back and to listen.

*Timeskip*

Once Alexis stops running she soon stops under a tree crying.

"Oh mom I'm so sorry. I tried I really did but it seems that others will never see me the way that you and everyone else along with Skailla and Terro see me. I wish you had let me die with you. At least then I could be with those I love instead of repeatedly being shot down by those who I foolishly ever thought could understand or want me. I miss you so much mom. I wish... I just wish you were here beside me. Singing me the lullaby you used to sing." Alexis says sadly.

*Song being sung is Della's Moon Lullaby by Della Duck from Duck Tales*

_Alexis singing_

_Look at the stars,_  
_My darling baby child_  
_Life is strange and vast_  
_Filled with wonders and joy_

_Face each new sun_  
_With eyes clear and truth_  
_I'm not afraid of the unknown_  
_Because I'll face it all with you_

_Look to the stars_  
_And gaze up at the moon_  
_Even as these days pass_  
_I'm always thinking of you_

_Face each new day_  
_And keep your hope alive_  
_I promise I'll be there soon_  
_It won't be long 'til I'm with you_

*Song Over*

Alexis then lays down sadly as she looks at the grass before hearing something in the bushes and quickly gets up.

"Who's there!? Come out!" Alexis says angrily before she sees Fiver and the others come out with sad looks on their faces.

"What do you lot want?" Alexis asks angrily.

"Bigwig and the others have something they wish to say." Hazel says.

"Please Alexis." Fiver says.

"Forget it. I think you bucks have done and said enough. You should just leave." Alexis says coldly uninterested in their apology.

"Well your gonna hear us out whether you want to or not. Look we're deeply sorry about what we said. It was uncalled for after everything you've done for us. We shouldn't of said what we did." Bigwig says.

"Then why did you say it?" Alexis asks harshly.

"Because it hasn't been easy for us since we left our home but that was no excuse to say what we did about you. It's never an excuse to talk that way to a doe." Blackberry says.

"We're still learning to get along with each other and we took it out on you. It's been hard for us and we lashed out at you. We never meant to say those things. for us we've had to come up with new ways of thinking to survive. We just never expected to have an elil...I mean a beautiful doe such as yourself around us. We just weren't entirely sure how to react." Dandelion says.

"We just want a chance to make it up to you. We know our apologies can only go so far and that our actions must now speak louder than our words." Hawkbit says.

"And how do you plan to make it up to me?" Alexis asks curiously.

"Well for starters we wanted to ask you to join our group and once we get to our destination be apart of our warren." Hazel says.

"What? Are you serious?" Alexis asks shocked at his offer.

"Completely serious. We want you around. We promise we won't hurt you or do you the way others have. We've been looking for does to join us and we would very much like it if you would join us." Hawkbit says.

"Yea your pretty good company. Besides your definitely a good welcomed change from it being just us bucks." Dandelion says.

"But are you sure?" Alexis asks.

"We're sure we want you around. Even if you don't happen to find a mate around us your still welcome as part of our warren." Fiver says.

"Well I'm still mad at what the others said but I think I can definitely give you guys the chance to prove me wrong." Alexis says happily before the group hear a squawking and look up in the tree to see two large and beautiful crows revealing to be Skailla and Terro.

"Oh not again." Dandelion says.

"Don't tell me those corvil followed us." Bigwig says angrily.

"Don't worry guys. They're my adoptive parents Skailla and Terro." Alexis says causing the bucks to look at her shocked.

"Those are the birds you were talking about?" Bluebell asks.

"Your adoptive parents are corvil?" Blackberry asks.

"Are you alright dear? Your father and I saw you come out running from your burrow and those rabbits not far behind you." Skailla says worriedly.

"Are you hurt in anyway?" Terro asks.

"It's ok they're friends." Alexis says happily.

"That's a relieve. But why are they with you?" Skailla asks.

"Well mom let's just say I think I've finally found my home and my pack." Alexis says.

"Your going with them?" Terro asks as Alexis nods causing the two birds to look at each other.

"Well my sweet unbroken wild flower if this will make you happy than you should go. I wish you all the luck in the forest my sweet darling pup. Just be careful and come back to visit us." Skailla says as Alexis smiles and nods.

"I will mom. I promise I won't forget where I come from and who I call family." Alexis says happily.

"Well then if that's settled we should get moving." Hazel says as Alexis and the others then begin to follow him.


	2. Warren of the Shining Wire

"Alright day's breaking. We should stop." Bigwig says as the group is walking in the rain.

"No we keep moving." Hazel says.

"Are you giving me an order Hazel? Because I didn't realize anyone had made you chief rabbit! After all it was me who helped us escape Sandleford. Blackberry who rescued us at the stream. Oh and Alexis and Dandelion who rescued us from your stupid mistake with the birds! We followed you here because you promised us a better life. A better life Hazel!" Bigwig says irriatedly as everyone stops.

"Things will improve. When we reach the down." Hazel says.

"Ah! Yes! Yes the down. The place we're heading for for no reason other than Fiver had a feeling about it!" Bigwig shouts as Fiver crouches down next to Hazel.

"Bigwig I understand this isn't my place to say this but please fighting won't help us get anywhere. We're all tired, cold, wet, and hungry. The last thing we need is to be fighting." Alexis says causing the bucks to look at her.

"Alexis has a point. Seeing as she is the only doe here I'm going to attempt to dig myself a scrape. Not because this is where I wanna rest but this is where I'm staying." Bigwig says as he begins to dig soon followed by the other bucks. Alexis then looks at Hazel feeling sorry for him before starting to dig her own scrape.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is settling down in her scrape she soon gets up quickly feeling a body next to her before seeing Fiver.

"What are you doing in here?" Alexis asks as Fiver looks at her.

"Well the others are pairing up. your the only one without a partner so I just thought maybe we could keep each other company." Fiver says nervously.

"You don't wanna stay with your brother? Don't you feel safe with him?" Alexis asks curiously.

"I do I just feel safer with you." Fiver says.

"Fool's thinking. Any rabbit in their right mind wouldn't feel safe with a wolf." Alexis says as she tries to get comfortable next to the buck.

"Then I guess I'm not in my right mind. Besides I know you won't bite." Fiver says as Alexis looks at him.

"You really are different from others." Alexis says with a slight smile.

"So are you. Lay down I'll keep watch over you." Fiver says.

"You don't have to you know." Alexis says as she lays her head down next to Fiver's paws.

"I know but I want to. Besides your the only doe here. We can't afford to lose you. I don't want to lose you." Fiver says as he lays his head next to Alexis's head.

*Timeskip*

The next morning Alexis wakes up to the sound of Hazel's foot thumping the ground before the group see a fat brown rabbit walking on his hind legs towards them.

"Hazel who is that? What in the world is wrong with him? He is walking so.. strangely." Alexis asks looking over at Hazel who is sniffing at the rabbit who is walking weirdly as he gets closer.

"I'm not sure Alexis. Who are you and what do you want?" Hazel asks.

"My name is Cowslip. I come from a warren just across the field here. I don't want anything from you. You look tired. Have you come a long way?" The rabbit asks as he sounds calm.

"So what if we have? That doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves." Bigwig says threateningly.

"I don't doubt that for one second. Our warren's not as big as we'd like but there's enough food to go around. And if you'd like to live with us we welcome you. These scrapes don't look too comfortable. Heavier storms are coming soon. Anyway if you'll excuse me I hate the rain." Cowslip says before he hops away.

"Strange one that's for certain." Alexis says.

"Your a wolf and your calling him strange." Hawkbit says as Alexis shoots him a glare.

"At least I don't act like that." Alexis says annoyed.

"Well that was unexpected." Bluebell says.

"We're going with him right? He seemed nice. I liked him. Let's go. Let's go right now." Hawkbit says.

"Hazel are we really going to follow him? I'm sorry but it just seems off that a rabbit that came out of nowhere would invite a group of strangers to his home. Why would he share anything with us? I've got a really bad feeling about it all." Alexis says as Fiver sighs.

"I've got a feeling that we should have nothing to do with that rabbit and his warren. That we should leave this place and head for the down. What do you think Hazel?" Fiver asks as he looks at his brother.

"We all know what Hazel thinks. He thinks the same as Fiver." Hawkbit says as everyone looks at hazel.

"I think we should head to Cowslip's warren. These scrapes are no good in this weather and I fancy taking the chance to get warm and some sleep." Hazel says as everyone gets moving before the group arrive at a large tree in the middle of a field as rabbits poke their heads out and look at the group. The group then head over to Cowslip seeing him.

"Friends I'm happy you've come. Allow me to take you down to the great burrow." Cowslip says as the group follows him under the tree while everyone is sniffing and looking around noticing things smelled and seemed off.

"I really don't like this place." Alexis thinks to herself looking around.

"Hazel may I be the first to welcome you all to our warren?" Cowslip asks.

"Thank you. We're glad to be here. This is a fine warren you have. When you said it wasn't as big as you'd like we we're expecting something a lot smaller. Where there more of you living here once?" Hazel asks receiving mutters as response from some of the rabbits.

"Why don't you just settle in here. I think you'll find there's everything you'll ever need." Cowslip says.

"Hazel I've got a bad feeling about this place. Why are the rabbits here so big?" Fiver asks as walks off with Hazel. Alexis then decides to go lay down next to Dandelion and Hawkbit catching their attention as they notices her looking around nervously.

"What's wrong? You seem frightened." Dandelion says.

"That's shocking for someone like you." Hawkbit says.

"I-I just don't like this place is all. Something just doesn't feel right." Alexis says.

"Oh not you too. Come on Alexis this could be a good thing." Hawkbit says.

"A good thing for you all maybe." Alexis says as she looks at Hawkbit.

"Come now Alexis. Hawkbit didn't mean it that way. Look as you said earlier we're tired and hungry. If it will help you calm down your welcome to stay by us." Dandelion says as Alexis nods before laying her head down while continuing to look around before falling asleep.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis wake up!" Dandelion shouts happily as he gently bites Alexis's ear in attempt to get her up.

"Dandelion what is it?" Alexis asks as she wakes up yawning.

"Time to get flayrah!" Dandelion shouts.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" Alexis asks as she looks at Hawkbit.

"Just come follow us." Hawkbit says excitedly as Alexis sleepily follows after the two bucks going outside to see rabbits feasting on flayrah. Alexis then picks up a couple carrots and begin to walk over to Fiver seeing him in the shade under a tree before Hazel then yells at Fiver before pushing him down.

"What's wrong with Hazel?" Alexis asks as she puts her carrots down.

"Nothing Alexis. I don't want to concern you." Fiver says as Alexis lays down in front of him causing him to face her.

"Fiver if something is wrong then tell me. Please. You won't bother me." Alexis says as she places her paw on his.

"I'm just still worried about this place is all." Fiver says.

"I understand Fiver but for right now we need to try to stay together. I know your frightened. I am as well but please come back inside ok." Alexis says as Fiver sighs.

"Alright I'll go down for you." Fiver says as he follows Alexis back inside.

*Timeskip*

"I do wish we could leave." Fiver says Alexis flattens her ears back looking at him.

"I know Fiver but it would be unwise to split up. Especially in unknown territory." Alexis says as she gently nuzzles him trying to comfort him.

"Everyone. Everyone lets welcome our new guests by sharing a story." Cowslip says as everyone looks at him.

"Ah yes we have a wonderful story teller among our number... Bluebell." Blackberry says.

"Did you just give me a compliment Blackberry? I didn't think you liked me!" Bluebell says happily.

"I didn't say I liked you." Blackberry says as Bluebell gives him kisses before Blackberry pushes him off. Bluebell then begins telling his story and soon finished earning compliments from the group except the other rabbits as they stay silent as a dark rabbit begins to tell a story. As Alexis is about to get up Fiver beats her too it and runs out with Bigwig and Hazel after him. Alexis begins to run after them but is stopped by Blackberry.

"Alexis I understand your worried but whatever is wrong Hazel and Bigwig will handle it just stay here with us alright." Blackberry says as Alexis reluctantly sits beside him. After a little while the group hear footsteps to see Fiver run back into the burrow.

"Bigwig's caught in a snare! Come quick!" Fiver shouts.

"Nobody leaves! Frith has decided it is Bigwig's turn. And so it will be." Cowslip says as rabbits block the entrance as Alexis and the others try to leave causing Alexis to walk up to him growling viciously as her wolf side begins to show.

"What do you mean turn?" Dandelion asks.

"Day less for one means a day more for us all." Cowslip says.

"Now listen here. Over the last few days me and my friends have been chased, clawed, bitten, drowned, and if you don't get out of the way!" Blackberry shouts.

"You'll find out just why we've made it this far." Bluebell says threateningly.

"If you don't move right now so help me I'll make sure that Bigwig won't be the only one the black rabbit takes. Now move aside you lazy cowardly excuse for a rabbit!" Alexis growls.

"When she's like this it's best to do as she says." Hawkbit says.

"No one is leaving." Cowslip says not standing aside.

"Let them leave Cowslip!" A doe called Strawberry shouts as Alexis is through being patient and tackles Cowslip out of the way as everyone runs out and heads over seeing Bigwig on the ground in a snare as Hazel is trying to dig out the peg.

"Hazel is he alive?" Blackberry asks.

"I don't know. The peg is narrower down there we can bite through! Fiver come on your smallest." Hazel says as Fiver begins biting at the peg.

"Bigwig you hold. You hold on." Dandelion says seeing Bigwig continue to pull and struggle against the snare.

"Bigwig stop pulling your making it worse." Alexis says as the peg snaps and Bigwig goes flying forward onto the ground as the group gather around him and listen for a heartbeat.

"Bigwig it's out. Your free now." Alexis says.

"I can't hear him breathing." Blackberry says as everyone lowers their heads.

"My heart has joined the thousand for my friend stopped running today." Everyone says in union before starting to walk away but turn back hearing panting seeing Bigwig is alive and breathing.

"Do you think you can walk?" Hazel asks.

"I can try." Bigwig says as everyone helps him up before Strawberry comes out of the bushes causing Alexis to growl slightly at her.

"You got some nerve coming here." Bigwig says.

"Please I didn't know Cowslip would try and stop you. I'd like to come with you if you'll let me." Strawberry says.

"And we should let you do that why exactly? Your just as crazy as that lunatic chief of yours. Far as I'm concerned your just as much at fault for this shit as he is." Alexis says angrily causing the bucks to look at her shocked at her outburst.

"I-I don't have any friends. People don't like to have any friends here in case they get..." Strawberry says as she lowers her head.

"You can come Strawberry but it's our ways now. If we say hop you hop understood?" Hazel asks as Strawberry smiles.

"Now what? Where do we go from here?" Hawkbit asks.

"We should go back and kill Cowslip. We should kill the lot of them." Bigwig says angrily.

"No Bigwig. There's no need to go and fight them. All we have to do is leave them there." Fiver says as he goes over to Bigwig.

"The down that you saw. You really had a feeling about that?" Bigwig asks as he looks at Fiver.

"Yes I did bigwig. That down is our home." Fiver says as the group begins to leave.

*Timeskip*

"It's beautiful." Alexis says as the group stop atop a hill.

"It's great views all around. We'll be able to see any elil coming from miles away. Well done Hazel-rah." Bigwig says.

*Timeskip*

"In terms of digging a warren we'll have to investigate what type of soil we're dealing with. Stop trying to kiss me! That is not a thing we do!" Blackberry shouts as he smacks Bluebell for kissing him causing Alexis to laugh at the two before perking her ears up and shifting to wolf form growling as Bigwig thumps him foot before the group see a limping rabbit collapse on the ground as everyone goes over to him.

"Captain Holly? What's happened to him?" Hazel asks.

"Sandleford's gone. It's all gone. Fiver you were right about everything. You knew the story before it was even told. There's something else. Your not safe here. No one is safe." Holly says as the group begin to help him over to their new home.


	3. A Plan to Raid

"Alexis wake up." A voice says sounding to be Fiver as he tries to wake up Alexis by licking her ear.

"Hmm Fiver what is it?" Alexis asks as she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Come on it's morning. We should be outside enjoying the day." Fiver says.

"Fine but only because I know you won't let me sleep if I don't move sometime today." Alexis says as she gets up with Fiver smiling at her before they go outside. Upon going outside Alexis notices Strawberry wandering off and follows her to a stream.

"Strawberry what are you doing out here?" Alexis asks startling Strawberry as she looks back at Alexis.

"Alexis I'm so sorry." Strawberry says as Alexis looks at her curiously.

"For what?" Alexis asks as she goes over and sits beside her.

"For what almost happened to Bigwig. I know you don't trust me. I don't expect you to want me around." Strawberry says sadly as Alexis sighs.

"Listen Strawberry I don't trust you because I don't want the only family I have to be taken from me. I lost my family once and don't intend to lose it again. I'm sorry if I sounded harsh. I'm just very protective. But I do see that you are sorry and are not at fault for what happened." Alexis says as Strawberry looks at her hopefully.

"So does that mean you want to be friends?" Strawberry asks as Alexis gives her a kind smile.

"Of course I'll be your friend Strawberry." Alexis says kindly.

"Brambles that makes me happy. I'm happy to have a doe friend." Strawberry says happily.

"Come on let's head back." Alexis says as she begins to walk back with Strawberry. Upon reaching the hill the two then hear commotion coming from the bucks before seeing they're trying to dig better burrows.

"Bucks don't dig. We can't dig. Look at this scrape for Frith's sake." Bigwig says angrily as he is attempting to dig while a couple of the others are arguing from getting dirt on each other.

"Stop you two stop! Digging a new warren is hard enough without us fighting." Blackberry says as the two bucks stop fighting.

"I know we need to be safe from the Efrafans but bucks can't dig! We need does." Bigwig says as he stops digging and goes over to Hazel.

"He's right. You say this is home, but without does it can't be so. As diggers, as mother's, as companions, they bring us balance, and a reason for living." Fiver says as he joins the group crowding around Hazel.

"There was at least one doe we saw in the hutch at the farm." Blackberry says.

"Was their? I... don't remember." Hazel says.

"Don't remember. You were starring into her eyes like they were carrots." Bluebell says as the bucks begin to argue about going to get the doe at the farm.

"We're eight buck and two doe Hazel. If that balance isn't addressed there will be fighting. There will be blood spilled, and as leader that blood will pool at your feet. If we just raid the farm we can avoid all that by freeing the does." Bigwig says trying to reason with Hazel.

"You don't understand! No one goes back to the farm. no one goes near humans. That's an order." Hazel says as the group then hear a loud scream and see a white and grey bird fall to the ground.

"Frith's fury! The heavens are falling down!" Bigwig shouts as everyone goes closer to the bird.

"It's a bird.. of some sort." Alexis says seeing the animal.

"Be careful Hazel. That thing looks like it could tear your leg off." Bigwig says as Hazel goes near the bird.

"I think it's starving." Hazel says.

"And it looks wounded." Alexis says.

"We need to feed him. Quickly everyone. Let's dig for some grubs." Hazel says.

"Are you mad? Why would you save the life of a creature that could kill us?" Bigwig asks.

"We allowed Alexis who is also a wolf to stay who could have killed us but instead has helped and protected us since she's been here. I might be mad but that thing maybe our best hope. It's got wings. It can see things we can't. It can go looking for other warren's. It can see does." Hazel says.

"Well you heard him. Dig up some worms now." Bigwig says as Alexis looks at the bird and shakes her head.

"Sorry Hazel but I just don't trust it. You wanna help that bird then be my guest." Alexis says as she hops off.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is sitting by herself a little ways away she finds Fiver coming over to her.

"You should come see Kehaar. He doesn't seem that bad." Fiver says before he and Alexis hear fighting and see it is Dandelion and Hawkbit.

"Enough!" Alexis shouts as she jumps between the two getting bitten in her shoulder in the process before growling viciously at the two bucks causing them to stop and look at her. As the two are about to try to go at it again they stop as Bigwig and Strawberry come running over getting between them with Alexis.

"Both of you go calm down!" Hazel shouts as Dandelion and Hawkbit back off still growling at each other.

"I told you there'd be fighting. And mark my words without does this is only the beginning of it." Bigwig says as he turns to Hazel.

"Bigwig, Fiver, we leave at dawn. The rest of you stay here. I don't want to risk all of us." Hazel says as everyone but Alexis nods.

"You can count me in as well." Alexis says as she steps forward.

"Alexis no. I don't want everyone to be put at risk. We don't need to risk you or Strawberry." Hazel says.

"I'm not asking and I'm not taking no for an answer Hazel. Besides the last thing we need is to lose you, Bigwig, and Fiver. It's clear you three are the only thing that keep us from falling apart. I don't intend for anything to happen to you." Alexis says.

"Are you sure about it Alexis? It will be dangerous." Hazel says.

"Let's see me a wolf unafraid of anything tagging along with three bucks to raid a farm for does. Yep sounds like an adventure to me. I don't scare easily Hazel you know that. Besides I love adventure. I'll be fine." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is sleeping she wakes up to feel something licking her shoulder where she was bit and wakes up growling but stops seeing Fiver.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just smelled blood on you and wanted to make sure your alright." Fiver says

"I'm fine Fiver." Alexis says

"Are you sure you want to come with us? Your injured." Fiver says.

"I'll be fine. It's just a little scratch from the fight earlier. I'll be okay." lexis says as Fiver sighs before laying down beside Alexis and continues licking the blood off her shoulder.

"Get some sleep. We'll both need it for tomorrow." Fiver says as Alexis nods before laying her head on his paws causing him to freeze up before relaxing and laying his head on hers.


	4. The Raid

"Oh I really don't like this place." Alexis says as she is sniffing with the others at a stone fence.

"Remember any sign of humans and we leave immediately. Come on." Hazel says as they head to the inside of the barn after sneaking past a sleeping dog. The group then stop hearing humans talking.

"It's alright. They're just inside there. They shouldn't hear us long as we're quite." Alexis says as the bucks nod in agreement.

"Bigwig you and Alexis keep watch." Hazel says as Alexis and Bigwig head over to a corner not seeing any danger before signaling to Hazel as he and Fiver go over to the cage holding the does.

"You need to be quick. Sometimes the humans come out about this time to gather wood for the fire." A female rabbit in the hutch called Clover says as Hazel is talking with her.

"Did the two of you hear that? You need to stay sharp." Hazel says as he looks at Alexis and Bigwig.

"I'm always sharp Hazel. Bigwig doesn't get distracted." Bigwig says sternly as he looks back at Hazel.

"Just do what you gotta do Hazel. We'll keep watch and let you know if there's danger. Do what we came here to do." Alexis says as Hazel and Fiver begin to work on freeing the does before they stop momentarily hearing the humans inside before going back to work.

"Hello. Who are the two of you?" Clover asks.

"Me? I'm Bigwig. Good to meet you." Bigwig says as he and Alexis look back at the does.

"I'm Alexis. You'll come to see I'm a little different than the others in our little group but anyone of them will tell you I'm one of the kindest souls you'll meet. It's good to meet you and I happily welcome you all into our group." Alexis says kindly as she and Bigwig go back to guarding.

*Timeskip*

"I really don't like this. Something doesn't seem right. We should hurry and get out of this place." Alexis says as she is pacing back and forth.

"It'll be fine. Nothing is gonna happen." Bigwig says.

"Bigwig!" Clover shouts as a cat pounces onto Bigwig before Alexis shifts to wolf form and tackles it off.

"You were saying!?" Alexis says as she pushes the cat off her before getting up growling viciously at it. Alexis then yelps as the cat claws her shoulder on the bite wound she received from the fight causing her to accidentally shift to rabbit form out of shock before the cat grabs her by her neck and throws her to the ground. Bigwig then gets between Alexis and the cat resulting in him getting thrown to the ground as well. Fiver and Hazel then come running over as the cat tries to go after them before the group then flee to retreat from the cat.

"I could of held off that cat long enough for you to get in hutch but you blew the whole damn plan by being too squeamish. What in Frith has gotten into you?" Bigwig asks as they stop by a fence near the farm.

"I'm leader. That's what has gotten into me Bigwig." Hazel says as he pushes past Bigwig before the two start arguing.

"Are you alright Alexis?" Fiver asks as he looks at Alexis's shoulder seeing the old wound was nearly healed but now has a cut across it from the cat.

"I'm fine Fiver. The cat just startled me that's all. I only need a little rest and I'll be good to go." Alexis says.

"Just be careful. I'd hate to lose you." Fiver says as Alexis nuzzles him gently before Hazel hops off angry at Bigwig.


	5. Another Attempt

"So what's the plan Hazel? Do we go back?" Fiver asks as they heading up the little hear near the farm.

"We rest." Hazel says.

"Of course we go back!" Bigwig shouts angrily as the group stops and looks at him.

"We rest for a while. I need to think." Hazel says as he continues hoping with Fiver behind him as Alexis looks at Bigwig.

"Bigwig please this isn't the place for arguing and it certainly isn't the time." Alexis says as Bigwig looks at him.

"Well failure isn't an option either Alexis. You know we won't last without does enough does." Bigwig says sternly.

"I know but let's just try to believe in Hazel. He's gotten us this far. Fighting each other won't make us last either." Alexis says as she lays down close by in some soft grass.

*Timeskip*

As Alexis is later waking up she soon sees Hazel is gone.

"Hazel? Hazel?!" Alexis shouts not seeing Hazel as Bigwig comes over.

"Fiver. Fiver wake up. Where is Hazel?" Bigwig says as Fiver wakes up before the three look back towards the farm.

"He wouldn't of done what I think he did. Would he?" Alexis asks.

"Knowing Hazel that's highly possible." Fiver says.

"Than let's get moving." Bigwig says as Fiver and Alexis follow after him.

*Timeskip*

Once inside finding Hazel and the does cornered by the cat Bigwig then tackles the cat away from them as it tried to lunge at them.

"Bigwig! It's good to see you brother." Hazel says happily.

"Well I can't let you have all the fun now can I? You not so tough when you backed into a corner are you?" Bigwig asks as the cat hisses before climbing up onto some boxes.

"Oh no." Fiver says seeing the cat is going to knock stuff off.

"So not good. Hazel I think this is our cue to leave." Alexis says.

"Everyone run! Quick!" Hazel shouts as the group start running as the cat knocks stuff off alerting the humans as the group run upstairs and out onto a roof in attempt to avoid the cat. The group then begin to slide towards the edge as Clover dangles from the edge with the dog barking at her underneath on the ground.

"Clover!" Hazel shouts as he goes down to her and pulls her back up onto the roof before the cat jumps onto Bigwig resulting in him throwing it over the edge and down onto the ground.

"Not so clever now are you?" Bigwig asks as the dog starts chasing the cat.

"We need to move. Now!" Alexis says as everyone climbs down and begins to run while losing the does as they are captured one by as they are being shot at by the humans.

"Go into the ditches! Run now! Hide!" Hazel shouts as the remainder of the group scatters and hides while watching the human. Later once it is is safe the group regroup on the hills and search for Hazel with no luck on finding him.

"We searched everywhere. There's no sign of him." Bigwig says as Fiver lowers his head sadly.

"Let's go back. I'm going back. He might still be alive." Clover says as she begins to turn back towards the farm.

"No. Not in the dark. Not tonight. Tonight we go back to the down. Hazel risked his life to free you and we're not having you throw that away by wandering around in the shadow of a farmer's gun. You understand?" Bigwig asks.

"It's my fault." Fiver says as everyone looks at him.

"What do you mean Fiver?" Alexis asks.

"I-I saw it in my vision. I should of seen it was Hazel but I didn't know." Fiver says sadly.

"The only one at fault tonight was the farmer Fiver. Hazel was right. There's a terrible evil in the world and it comes from men. All other elil just do what they do to live on the earth and get food. But men will never rest until they've spoiled the earth and destroyed the animals." Clover says as she looks at the farm.


	6. Clover Leaves

"Holly? Is this Efrafa place as bad as Bluebell says?" Bigwig asks as the group is gathered around Holly.

"It's far worse. You can't imagine it until you've been there." Holly says.

"Ok ok. What we mustn't do is panic." Bigwig says.

"Yea that's right everyone don't panic. Just because there's this massive warren nearby that tried to imprison a few of us and the fact that Hazel's gone. Which means that we don't have a leader. This warren is completely finished." Blackberry says as the group begins to argue about what to do.

"I won't give up on him. Just like he wouldn't give up on any of us. Can we form a search party?" Clover asks.

"I want to find out what has become of Hazel as much as anyone but no one goes out in this fog. It's too dangerous." Holly says as Clover looks at him.

"Holly! I think I know where he is." Fiver says as he comes into the burrow.

"Fiver where is he? Is he alive?" Clover asks as she goes over to Fiver.

"He's in some sort of a hole. Down by the farm." Fiver says.

"Well that settles it. If no one else wants to come I'll go on my own." Clover says as she begins to leave before Holly stops her.

"This time two days ago you were in a hutch Clover. You wouldn't survive out there. I'm sorry but it's true." Holly says as Clover gives a sad look.

"I'll go with you." Bigwig says as everyone looks back at him.

"By Frith." Fiver says.

"Thlayli use your head." Holly says as he hops over to Bigwig.

"I didn't realize you had been made chief rabbit Holly." Bigwig says angrily.

"I haven't and nor do I wish to be. You have a reputation for being impetuous Bigwig. Now's the time for consideration not impulse." Holly says.

"How dare you call me impetuous!? No one else thinks that! Who else thinks I'm Impetuous!? Huh!?" Bigwig shouts angrily.

"Uh I don't know what impetuous means but yes." Bluebell says.

"It means hot headed. He's calling me a hot head!" Bigwig shouts.

"I say if Clover wants to go then let's go." Blackberry says.

"You can't let Clover go on her own." Bluebell says as the group begin to argue before Alexis looks around not seeing Clover.

"Um guys where did Clover go?" Alexis asks as the group stops arguing.

"Clover!" Bigwig shouts as they all look toward the exit.

"She's out there all alone. Someone has to go get her." Strawberry says.

"I'll go. Alexis you stay with the others and keep watch on them. I trust you to protect and lead them in mine and Hazel's absence." Bigwig says as Alexis nods before he leaves off.


	7. A Plan in Motion

"I wish we could do more for him." Alexis says as the group listen to Hazel grunting and groaning in pain as Kehaar plucks out the bullets from his leg. Alexis then sees Bigwig and Fiver going over and goes over as well.

"Why are birds so messy? You been here less than a week and it already smells like bog." Bigwig says as he sees a mess on the ground.

"Yea? Well look I wasn't expecting visitors right. Otherwise I would of tidied up a bit. Do you want me to help him or not plump rabbit?" Kehaar asks as he looks back at Bigwig.

"Plump rabbit? My name is Bigwig. Get it right." Bigwig says angrily.

"There. I think I got all the black stones out. After three days rest it should start to improve." Kehaar says as he finishes getting the stones out of Hazel's leg.

"There's little time for rest." Hazel says as he groans while getting up.

"Go on Hazel-rah. They've been waiting to see you." Fiver says as Alexis, Bigwig, and Fiver step out of Hazel's way as everyone else looks at Hazel.

"We leave for Efrafa at daybreak and we don't return until we've freed Clover, Hyzenthlay, and anyone else who wishes to leave. How do I convince the others to join me?" Hazel asks.

"They'd follow you anywhere Hazel. Without a doubt." Alexis says happily.

"But are you sure your up to this?" Fiver asks as he looks at Hazel.

"When they stole the liberty of rabbits from Watership Down they may not have wanted a war but by Frith that's what they will get." Hazel says as the group gathers around him.

*Timeskip*

"If anyone's going to infiltrate Efrafa it should be me!" Bigwig shouts as the group is heading to Efrafa.

"It might be better to send someone less threatening Thlayli. Someone who can pass themselves off as a storyteller or an outskirter." Hazel says as Bigwig looks at him.

"I agree. This is an operation that will require subtlety and cunning." Blackberry says.

"Whoever it is that goes it'll take everything they have just to survive from the sounds of this place." Alexis says as Bigwig groans angrily before stopping in front of everyone.

"But I'm a hot head right? When I get out with all those does you'll see just how subtle and cunning Thlayli is!" Bigwig says angrily as Blackberry sighs.

"There's not exactly as abundance of options Hazel. It can't be Bluebell or I because they'd recognize us. Even though Alexis is likely far stronger than the rest of us because of her wolf side we can't send her in because she's a doe. She won't get far out of their sight and won't be able to get a good look of the place to get a way out. You can't go in because of your..." Blackberry then stops talking as Hazel looks at him angrily.

"Well... I've told you my leg is fine." Hazel says sternly.

"We don't know how they'll take to an injured rabbit." Blackberry says.

"Blackberry is right Hazel. We have to be very careful about how we do this. If we send the wrong one in they could be killed or taken prisoner and not able to escape. Then we'd be right back where we started. Right now Bigwig is looking like our best and only option." Alexis says as Hazel looks at her and sighs.

"Very well. Bigwig infiltrate the warren by pretending to be a hlessi. Once inside find Clover or Hyzenthlay. They can help you organize an escape that will take place tomorrow night." Hazel says as he looks at Bigwig.

"Yea but as soon as they're out the Efrafans will be all over them." Hawkbit says as they hear Kehaar screeching up above.

"That's where our secret weapon comes in." Hazel says.

"Hello!" Kehaar shouts as he flies over the group before crash landing on the ground.

"What a landing." Alexis says as the bucks groan seeing the bird stand back up.

"No one commands the skies quite like Kehaar. That's what all the lady gulls say." Kehaar says.

"Kehaar tomorrow night at Frith down Bigwig will break out of this other warren with many others. We want you to provide support from above to make sure they can get away." Hazel says.

"Mm. Maybe let me think about it. Uh.. okay right I'll do it. I'll do it on one condition. Bluebell has to make up an epic story about me. How the amazing and super humble Kehaar saved the rabbits!" Kehaar says as Hazel sighs.

"Bigwig the rest of us will wait for you beneath the iron road. Does that all make... fox?" Hazel says as he goes quite.

"What do you mean fox?" Alexis asks.

"Fox! Everybody get to the bushes!" Hazel shouts seeing the fox run towards them as Bigwig begins to lead it away while the others run for safety before stopping with Kehaar.

"What just happened Hazel?" Fiver asks.

"I don't know but we need to move on from here. Kehaar catch him up and escort him as close to Efrafa as you can. Everyone let's go." Hazel says as the group follows him while Kehaar goes to find Bigwig.

*Timeskip*

"I think it's probably safe to say the Efrafan patrols don't come this far." Bluebell says as the group begin to slow down in a field of grass.

"Yes this seems like a safe place to wait. Tomorrow night we'll head back to the iron road and meet up with the others when they break out." Hazel says before the group stop seeing Hazel panting and has stopped walking.

"There's no sign of Kehaar. Must've gone." Blackberry says.

"So long as he's there tomorrow night when we need him. Just keep going. A little farther." Hazel says as they keep going.

"Look out how the water is moving." Alexis says as they stop at a river.

"You might want to come and see this. I vote we stay on this side of the river." Hawkbit says as the group sees they are near a human populated area.


	8. Human Town

"When they get out it's our job to help everyone get as far away as they can whilst Kehaar keeps the Efrafans at bay." Hazel says as the group is laying down under some bushes.

"Oh look. Look up there. See that? There's no seagull Hazel? After we fed him and looked after him. he'd better show." Blackberry says.

"This is why I didn't wanna trust him." Alexis says.

"But your an Elil as well though." Hawkbit says as Alexis gives him an annoyed look.

"Watch that tongue of yours Hawkbit. I may be Elil but at least I stayed by you through hell and back." Alexis says as Hawkbit goes quite.

"Maybe he got confused about what time to show up?" Hazel says.

"Or maybe he's a completely unreliable knave who we never should of trusted." Hawkbit says.

"I hate to say it but we can't stay here much longer Hazel." Holly says.

"We're at our wits end. And without Kehaar we've no means of escape." Dandelion says.

"Come on. Let's just give it a little while longer. We can't give up yet. You got out of there without Kehaar. Maybe they can too." Hazel says.

"Hazel." Holly says.

"I'm not leaving without her! Please!" Hazel shouts as everyone looks at him.

"Can we at least go back to the river? None of us like being this close to Efrafa." Blackberry says as Hazel nods and they get moving.

*Next Morning Timeskip*

"Seems to me we're in a bit of a quandary." Blackberry says as the group is sitting under a wooden bridge.

"A quandary? With Kehaar gone we have no getaway plan. Even if they escape the Efrafans will follow them here and kill us! I know Hazel's injured but we need to think of something." Hawkbit says.

"Let me talk to him." Fiver says as he hops away to go talk to Hazel.

*Timeskip*

"Fiver are you sure about this? I understand a few things but I am not sure how a hrududu is going to help us." Blackberry says as they walking across the wooden bridge without Hazel.

"Look Kehaar's gone. We need a getaway plan. There's something about that hrududu that means we'll be safe that means everything will be okay." Fiver says as the group follow him to under a wooden bench while looking at the hrududus going past them.

"Fiver what are you doing?" Alexis asks seeing Fiver heading towards the stopped hrududus as he begins sniffing and walking between them.

"We need to go back! This isn't right." Fiver says.

"Run! Run!" Dandelion shouts seeing the hrududus are about to be moving again with Fiver in there way.

"Go! Dandelion! Go!" Hawkbit shouts as Dandelion runs over and pushes himself and Fiver out of the way before the two quickly run back over to safety.

"Next time you have a vision Fiver can you do us all a favor and keep it to yourself Fiver." Holly says.

"Yes Fiver for once please never do that again. You could of been killed. What were you thinking?" Alexis asks.

"I'm sorry. I could of sworn they were of help." Fiver says.

"Look we're all safe for the moment. Let's just head back to Hazel." Alexis says as the others nod and follow after her.

*Timeskip*

"Hazel we need to leave." Blackberry says as the group go over to Hazel as he is lying on the ground.

"I know Clover. She'll find a way to get out." Hazel says as he looks up at Blackberry.

"We don't even know if Bigwig and Clover are still alive. Even if they did escape we have no way to flee from the Efrafans." Blackberry says as he sits down.

"No you can't. Fiver? Fiver tell them." Hazel says as Fiver goes over to him.

"You know yourself this is no country for rabbits Hazel. The heat's crushing us like a giant paw and the storms will be here before long." Fiver says.

"I can't give up on her. She didn't give up on me." Hazel says determinedly.

"You walked miles to get here on an injured leg and stuck it out among the marsh and the heat and the humans. I know you'd wait here forever for Clover and if you say stay we stay. But if we leave know that we gave it our all brother. No one can say we didn't." Fiver says as he helps Hazel to his feet allowing him to lean his weight on him.

"We'll pass back under the iron road and then to south to avoid Efrafa." Hazel says as they get going.


	9. Rescuing the Does

"Wait I see something." Alexis says as the group stops close to the iron road in the rain before seeing it is Bigwig.

"Bigwig! Hazel it's Bigwig and he's with the others!" Fiver shouts happily.

"Hazel!" Clover shouts happily as she runs over to Hazel nuzzling him.

"Oh Clover! Is it really you?" Hazel asks happily.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight from now on." Clover says as the group heads over to Bigwig.

"These Efrafans are fast, big and they know how to cover ground. If they catch up with us..." Bigwig then stops talking as the group see the Efrafans now have them cornered under the iron road on both sides before a large rabbit steps forward.

"So we finally meet Thlayli. They told me you weren't a fighter but I know a fighter when I see one. I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you." The chief rabbit says as he goes over to Bigwig as he then goes to attack Bigwig before being knocked away from him by something in the skies. The group then looks to see it is Kehaar as he then begins attacking and scaring the Efrafans.

"The scoundrel came back!" Bigwig says seeing this.

"Kehaar!" Hazel shouts as Kehaar begins to make the Efrafans run to get away from him.

"Quick everyone! Follow me!" Hazel shouts as everyone follows him using the confusion from Kehaar to get away.

"We need to lose them before we head for home! Otherwise they'll follow us to the Down." Hazel says.

"So what do we do?" Fiver asks.

"We'll head over the river towards the humans. They might not follow us there." Hazel says.

"The human warren?" Alexis asks.

"Hazel that place is a death trap!" Dandelion says.

"Kehaar won't hold them off forever." Fiver says.

"Head for the bridge!" Hazel says as the group begins to head for the bridge.

*Timeskip*

"I'm off now Hazel. Like I said birds need to find mothers too. You'll find your way back to the Down fine. Aye! Maybe the next time I see you I'll see little Hazels too." Kehaar says a he gestures to Clover.

"Thank you Kehaar. Without you we would've stopped running a long time ago." Hazel says kindly.

"I'll be back. When the cold winds return." Kehaar says.

"Abandoning us again are you?" Bigwig asks as Kehaar looks at him.

"Well your going to have to find a way to exist without me for a while plump rabbit." Kehaar says.

"For the last time my name is Bigwig!" Bigwig says angrily.

"I know it's Bigwig. But what's life if you can't tease your pal a little eh?" Kehaar says as he flies.

"Hazel I'm going to check on the other does." Alexis says as Hazel nods while Fiver comes up to him.

"My name is Hazel. And I am chief rabbit of your new home. I know that it will take time for me to earn your trust... and hopefully your friendship. But it is a privilege for me to do so... and to serve each and every one of you both old and new. You have fought so hard to earn your freedom. But now you must fight to keep it. Because the battle for liberty is one which has no end... and if we fall fighting, if we stop running... then at least we knew what it was like to run. I stand here not asking you to follow me... but to follow each other. Let's help raise each other to our strongest selves. Let's go home." Hazel says as the group then head home.

*Timeskip*

"Huh! Behold!" Bigwig says seeing Strawberry and the others come running over as the group reunites with each other once arriving at the down.

"Welcome to you all. Welcome home." Hazel says happily.


	10. Short-Lived Victory

"So Alexis I've been meaning to ask you something." Fiver says as he is eating some grass with Alexis.

"Yes Fiver? Is something wrong?" Alexis asks as she stops eating and looks at him.

"No no. Nothing is wrong. It's just.. I well... was wondering if you would like to be my mate. I understand if you don't. I'm certainly not the strongest or biggest buck in the warren." Fiver says as Alexis smiles and tackles him before nuzzling him.

"Yes Fiver of course! I love you for you as you do with me. I only want you." Alexis says happily as she lets Fiver up before he gently licks her on her nose.

"That's relieving to hear." Fiver says as he smiles at Alexis causing her to smile back.

*Timeskip*

"Hazel we round up anyone at silflay and take the down into the honey comb at once." Bigwig says as the group stop under some bushes watching some Efrafans having heard of a group on patrol near the warren.

"Alright Holly go." Hazel says.

"Alexis you go too." Fiver says.

"No I'm not leaving you." Alexis says as she looks at Fiver.

"Alexis please don't argue just go with him. please." Fiver says as Alexis sighs and follows after Holly.

"They'll be alright Alexis." Holly says as Alexis looks back at the others.

"I hope so. I hope we'll all be alright." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Woundwort plans to lay siege to us. We'll take in shifts guarding the three entrances. Those of you who do not wish to be engaged in the fighting stay in here." Hazel says as he explains the situation.

"And those of you who do wish to fight get in a line behind Bigwig!" Bigwig says as he chuckles slightly.

"You can't be serious about standing up Hazel. I know more than anyone what it's like to be in a warren sacked by Woundwort. Believe me we need to leave." Blackavar says as everyone looks at him.

"What happens when the Efrafans chase you down? What of those who can't move at speed? Tell me where exactly do you plan to go? Those of you who wish to leave are welcome. But this is my home. It's our home. And by Frith I will defend it. Then so it is. Alexis help protect those not engaged. Hawkbit, Dandelion go and guard the entrance by the wood run. Holly, Hyzenthlay, and Blackavar the big root. Bigwig, Blackberry with me!" Hazel says as the rabbits get prepared for what lies ahead.


	11. War on Watership Down

"I hear shouting above." A doe says worriedly.

"It'll be ok. They'll have to get through me first if they get through the others." Alexis says growling slightly.

"What on earth could they be doing up there?" Fiver asks.

"I don't know but let's not let our guards down." Alexis says.

"The Efrafans are opening up the closed tunnels." Clover says.

"They will tear us to pieces." Hyzenthlay says.

"If I'm to meet the black rabbit today then there's one or two from Efrafa who will come with me. Alexis lead the way the rest will follow." Clover says as Alexis nods before the group begins to go down a tunnel and stops among Efrafans digging down in front of them causing a fight.

"There you lot are!" A Efrafan says as he grabs Alexis as she tries to attack him.

"Bluebell be careful!" Clover shouts as he kicks the buck off Alexis before grabbing a root and making the opening to the tunnel collapse.

"Thanks Bluebell." Alexis says.

"Thank me later lets move." Bluebell says as the group get moving before later regrouping with the others. Once seeing Hazel, Alexis and Clover run over to him.

"Hazel they're opening entrances everywhere." Alexis says.

"I don't think we'll be able to hold them off." Clover says.

"Hazel. Hazel it's Holly." Blackberry says as he comes over before Hazel sighs realizing Holly is gone.

"Tell everyone to fall back to the honeycomb." Hazel says as everyone then closes off entrances and goes to the honeycomb.

"I can't believe he's gone Hazel." Blackberry says as he looks at a crying Hyzenthlay.

"My heart has joined the thousand for my friend stopped running today." Everyone says in union sadly.

"The entrance is sealed Hazel. But it won't keep them for long." Clover says as Hazel looks at her before they hear noises.

"Shh. Listen. Everyone be quite. They've left the tunnels." Hazel says before they hear noises above them.

"They're coming from above!" Fiver says.

"If they drop straight down into the chamber we won't be able to put any defense up Hazel." Blackberry says.

"Everyone get to the back burrow and seal it off. Bigwig and I are going to hold them off until you do." Hazel says as everyone does as he says before sealing the the tunnel behind them off.

"Hazel what are you doing in here?" Alexis asks seeing Hazel come in with Fiver and seal the way behind them before explaining their new plan.

"Blackavar we need a third runner. Dandelion is our fleetest but he's injured so we need you." Hazel says as he looks at Blackavar.

"Your plan is dangerous Hazel and the chances are it won't succeed. But if it does... I want to be able to look back one day and say I played my part in it." Blackavar says as Strawberry finishes digging their way out.

"We're at the surface." Strawberry says as Blackavar and Fiver follow her.

"As soon as we're out close the hole and cave the tunnel in all the way along." Hazel says as he goes after the others before Strawberry comes back and helps the others close off the tunnel and hole while the group is listening to Woundwort on the other side.

"Bluebell?" Blackberry whispers.

"Hm?" Bluebell whispers.

"What do you call a happy rabbit? A hoptimist." Blackberry whispers as Bluebell stifles back his laughter before a hole is dug through the tunnel by Woundwort as he sees the group.

"Sir! The ground!" A rabbit says before Bigwig comes up from under the dirt and grabs Woundwort pulling him away from the others.

"You look injured general. How does it feel to have a mark of your own?" Bigwig asks before he and Woundwort start fighting.

"I once told you that I would kill you Thlayli. And this time... there's no white bird to save you!" Woundwort shouts as he and Bigwig continue fighting.

"I could send my bucks down here one after the other if need be Thlayli. But it seems a waste to kill you. Come back to Efrafa and you can lead any mark you want." Woundwort says as he and Bigwig stop fighting.

"Silflay hraka. You embleer rah. My chief rabbit ordered me to defend this run... and until he says otherwise I will stay right here." Bigwig says as he is panting while standing between Woundwort and the others.

"His chief rabbit? He's not chief rabbit?" A rabbit says as he goes up to Woundwort before leaving with Woundwort as Bigwig follows them while the others stay underground. Bigwig then quickly comes back down with Hazel as the dog he brought back is now attacking the Efrafans.

"Hazel where's Fiver?" Alexis asks not seeing Fiver and Blackavar.

"I'm sorry Alexis." Hazel says as Alexis gives a sad look of fear and great sadness before crying as Bluebell nuzzles her in attempt to comfort her.


	12. Peace on the Down

"Upon the homba he gave great cunning, upon the hawk, sharp talons, upon the cat, silent feet, upon the weasel, great speed, among the wolf, great teeth, all to hunt and slay the children of El-Ahrairah." Bluebell says as Hazel goes outside.

"Fiver!" Hazel shouts from outside as Alexis looks to the opening before walking to it before seeing Fiver on the ground.

"Fiver!" Alexis shouts happily as she begins crying happily before she tries to tackle Fiver but is instead tackled by him as he nuzzles her happily licking her face before letting her up.

"Is that...? It can't be! Fiver!" Hawkbit says as he comes outside.

"Fiver!" The other rabbits shout as they come over.

"How did he... How did he...?" Hawkbit asks as bigwig nuzzles Fiver.

"He's back!" A doe says.

"I don't understand." Hawkbit says.

"By Frith he made it!" Bluebell says.

"What happened to you?" Hazel asks.

"Hazel told us you were attacked by the cat. How is it your here?" Alexis asks.

"It was the humans. The little girl. She saved me from the cat." Fiver says.

"Maybe some humans do understand that all living things suffer that all living things deserve respect." Hazel says.

*Years Pass Timeskip*

"Mom, dad can we go play?" A voice asks as two little rabbits come up to Alexis and Fiver as they're laying down revealing to be their young daughter Rose and their youngest son Hazel named after the their chief.

"Only if your brothers Jumper and Frost go with you." Fiver says.

"Alright!" The to young rabbits say before taking off running as Alexis and Fiver see Hazel laying by a nearby creek before the two go over to him.

"Whats news?" Hazel asks.

"Oh nothing much. We just wanted to come sit with you a moment if we may. What a path we've walked together eh? Oh it's been such a pleasure, an honor and a real privilege." Fiver says as he and Alexis lay down beside Hazel.

"It's been a wonderful road we've walked together. It's been even more amazing getting to have you as chief rabbit Hazel." Alexis says.

"Are the two of you alright?" Hazel asks.

"Yes we're alright. We just came to say goodnight to you. Our leader... my brother... our friend. So... goodnight." Fiver says as he and Alexis nuzzle Hazel.

"Goodnight." Hazel says as Fiver and Alexis get up and moves away to nearby the outside of the warren as they listen to Bluebell telling Hazel's story before looking up at the clouds seeing a rabbit shaped cloud floating and realize Hazel's spirit is running forever.


End file.
